When Windows are Broken
by lizard1969
Summary: All Oliver wanted to do was to help the helpless. But the people had other ideas. During a rescue Oliver is left to fend for himself. He sustains a life changing injury all without Chloe. But can she come back in time to save our hero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville.

The story has roots in the episode "Icarus" but I've played around with the timeline line of the original canon story also there is an OC.

**When Windows are Broken**

**Chapter 1**

The friends had all gathered to celebrate their engagement at Watchtower. Christmas lights hung from the spiral staircase, and flowers adorned every inch of the place that reminded him of Chloe. He so wished she could see it the way it looked now; resplendent and glorious. But she was gone and he needed to come to terms with that. Shaking the desolate emptiness, he poured himself yet another glass as the bubbly flowed freely and Oliver made his short but heartfelt speech. He looked at Lois so happy. He had loved her and occasionally felt the sadness on his lips from their goodbye kiss. But Lois wasn't his to keep and he felt only happiness for his best friends.

The party drew to a close as the couple left, floating on cloud nine and not because of Clark's super powers. Carter and Courtney had just left too whilst Oliver and Tess stayed behind to restore the headquarters of the Justice League to exactly that…the sterile and computerized workplace. Who better than Oliver and Tess? The souls so tainted and their hearts so cold and alone. But Oliver and Tess had been down that road before and they weren't going there again. She noticed his shoulders slump as he focused on the white tulips that were bursting out from the floral arrangement. They were her favorite. He had inadvertently ordered them.

"Oliver…I can finish up," she said. She stood tall and firm, yet her eyes belied her true feelings. She was hurting too. There had been so much water under the proverbial bridge that a relationship between her and Oliver could never happen, despite her wishful thinking. Yes Chloe had become a friend of sorts, but she felt her heart breaking for her hero, the man who saved her years ago, the man who was trying so hard to right wrongs and bring justice to a world in such great need.

Oliver's eyes flickered as he noticed the flower in his hands then a solitary tear rushed down his cheek. He took a rapid intake of breath then hastily replaced the flower. "No, I'm almost done. I'll move these to the corner," said Oliver avoiding Tess.

She had quietly moved towards him and placed a gentle hand on his arm, "Leave them there. They catch the light so beautifully."

Oliver turned his head slightly, making furtive eye contact with Tess, "OK…so I'll get going." He turned and walked away.

"Oliver?" she called as he had already reached the glass stained doors.

He turned around, arching his eyebrow in acknowledgement. "Be careful. You're a wanted man now," said Tess; the words leaden with more than a warning but rather with a heartfelt plea.

He nodded his head and flashed his billionaire smile, "Yes mother…I'll ring when I get home." Then he turned and left. She couldn't get over how mesmerizing he was. With so many conflicting emotions vying for his soul, Oliver still had the penchant to smile and crack a joke so she wouldn't be worried about him.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm

He only had a short distance to go to get to his penthouse suite at LuthorCorp, a name he'd shortly change. People were bustling about, eager themselves to get home. The atmosphere was cold and the steam was starting to rise forming a blanket on the pavement. Suddenly a wanted poster with his face caught his eye. He grabbed it furiously and pulled it down when all of a sudden he heard screaming. He'd promised Tess he wouldn't do anything but go home. But he couldn't let an innocent be harmed; he wouldn't let scum get away. So he ran around the blind corner and saw a young woman struggling with a brute. He attacked with agility and skill. The woman ran. That distracted Oliver, which allowed the guy to run as well. Notwithstanding, he chased him down then they struggled and finally got him in a headlock. The guy started yelling, "Help! Help! He's attacking me."

Suddenly the bystanders attracted by the screaming found the source. They moved in and a man in his early fifties wearing a trench coat called out, "That's Oliver Queen, the guy on the poster, he's wanted. Let's get him!" Then a couple of peaceful bystanders turned into a hoard of angry and violent beasts.

"He's attacking that poor guy…" voices rang out.

_What? What? _he thought."This guy attacked a woman…I was trying to help," tried to explain Oliver shouting over the growing commotion, his face trying to hide the panic that was enveloping him. No one heard him. The crowd now only had one agenda, to attack Oliver Queen the vigilante. Oliver found himself still struggling with the assailant when a fierce punch impacted with his side, causing him to stumble forward releasing him. Aware of his good fortune, he ran leaving Oliver in the crowd's hands.

As Oliver tried to regain his footing, a fist slammed into his jaw careering him sideways. Then a pair of hands grabbed his jacket. He tried to focus on the face and retaliate when a brutal blow forced him to the ground. Then a barrage of kicks and punches followed until Oliver stopped moving and he stopped fighting back. He didn't want to hurt the very people he wanted to protect. The hits kept on coming. Oliver tried to hang on, hoping that his JLA friends would come to the rescue, but there was no respite. He let his mind wander. Images of happier times with Tess, with Lois and finally with Chloe; the woman who got him, who understood who he was and wasn't afraid of his dark side flooded his mind. Then there was no more.

A bloodied, bruised and beaten man lay still, inching towards death's door when Carter pushed his way through the crowd. His ferocious glare staring down every one of the cowards. They moved back giving Carter his space, too intimated to retaliate. What Carter saw next broke his heart and his spirit! He had come to like Oliver; he might so far as to say admire the dorky rogue. This sight was too overwhelming. The man on the ground looked nothing like his comrade. He fell to his knees and started calling out to Oliver, "Green bean, come on wake up." Nothing. His fingers went directly to his carotid artery. It was there a faint pulse but nothing else; no snarky remark, no witty comeback just silence.

The always stoic and laconic Carter felt overwhelming anger and panic until the hands of a friend descended on his shoulders. He jerked around and saw Courtney whose face was transfixed on Oliver's defeated form. "Courtney get us out now!" said Carter as the crowd started to regain its maniacal presence, "COURTNEY!" She already had her staff and in seconds they had disappeared and the crowd stood mesmerized, ripe and ready to be fodder for the press.

smsmsmsmsmsmsm

Back at the Kent Farm…

Lois and Clark had just arrived. Clark had just placed their gifts on the dining table as Lois moved over to the TV and turned it on, always insatiable for the latest news. She recognized the interviewer. She was the same cow that tried to crucify Oliver during his interview.

"Here at the foot of the LuthorCorp building, a group of conscientious civilians have had a hand in the capture of the outlaw Oliver Queen aka Green Arrow. Here is footage taken by a bystanders video phone of the whole event. As you can see…" reported the news hungry field reporter. All Lois could do was stare at the brutal attack and the hatred and menace emanating from their faces. Darkseid was present, no human could be so cruel, she thought. That's when she saw Oliver's body and her heart broke. Her hero, the world's hero so defeated.

Clark stood there in disbelief as well. Oliver had sacrificed so much for the very people who had turned against him. His friends, his best friend needed him now. He could he have let this happen. He let his guard down for a moment of selfish happiness, and tragedy struck. This was a lesson for Clark. His moments with Lois would always have to be shared with the world. He could no longer deny his responsibilities.

"Lois I need to go!" cried out Clark, trying to rein in his anger and rage.

"No wait…" Lois said holding out a hand and physically restraining Clark whilst more of the scene was unfolding.

Then they saw Carter and his despair and then Courtney. Then all of a sudden they were gone. She turned to Clark, "Find them!"

msmsmsmsmsmsmsms


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all the alerts and reviews...makes my day :)_

**Chapter 2**

In a matter of minutes Clark had scrounged every hospital in and around the Metropolis perimeter, until he found what he was looking for at the Lady of Mercy Hospital where Dr. Hamilton had his new residency courtesy of Queen Industries. He sped through the corridors whilst using his super hearing until he found Carter and Courtney, sitting and leaning into each other, like father and daughter.

They felt the _swoosh_ they were familiar with and both looked around, "Clark!" said Courtney her face lighting up.

"How's Oliver?" he asked sullenly.

Carter stood up and Clark noticed the blood stains on his clothes. Carter noticed Clark's reaction and met his eyes. A moment of sullen understanding transpired between the two heroes. The blood was significant and it sent chills down his spine. Carter spoke measuredly and calmly, "Kid's not doing too well. Emil has him in surgery. He'll know more when it's over."

Completely confused, Clark asked, "What happened?"

Carter looked up at Clark. He really didn't know how to explain what happened. His eyes showed annoyance and frustration, "You know, Robin Hood never does what he's told. He was supposed to lay low. Turns out he was saving a damsel. Then I don't know exactly…but the rage and the anger I saw in those faces, Clark, frightened me."

"It's Darkseid…his influence. I can't believe they'd turn on Oliver after everything his done and given up for them," said Clark.

Then Courtney, who had currently stayed out of the conversation, stood up wiping her eyes and touched Clark's arm, "If this happened to Ollie, I can happen to any of us Clark."

Carter was never one to back down from a fight but even he had to admit, the best form of defense would be absence, "The kid's right."

"Once we know how Oliver's doing, we'll meet with the others and…" Clark was cut short when Emil appeared walking towards them taking off his surgical cap.

"Emil-"

His look said it all. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as the others waited, "Oliver is in a critical but stable condition. We should know more in the next 24 hours. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more."

He turned to leave. The sudden news of Oliver and the whole grim situation had shaken Emil. Then he had the gruesome task of attending his friend in surgery. He could still hear his heart flat lining and he could still see the shadows of the blood stains. He was defeated and he was bereft. He needed to leave mainly to hide the emotions he'd being keeping in check whilst attending Oliver. BUT Carter pulled him back, and asked, "Emil? That's the bullshit you feed the average Joe, what **is** the story with Oliver?"

Emil turned back. He nodded, "I'm sorry. This was hard. Oliver and I have been friends for a long time. Seeing him like that. Look we did everything we could. There was internal bleeding and bruising. He just kept losing the blood we were replacing. We managed to find the bleeders and repair them. What worries me the most is the head injury. We don't know the extent of the damage until he wakes or until the swelling goes down…and that's the whole truth. He's in recovery and he'll be there for a while. Go home and I'll ring when there's news."

Clark moved forward and making sure he had Emil's sole attention, "Thank you." Emil nodded. They all decided to take Emil's advice.

smsmsmsmsmsmsm

Oliver had been moved to ICU in the early hours of the morning. The hospital was working with minimum staff, which made it easy. The Fate helmet had warned her to stay away, which had her thinking that everything would be fine. She never saw or counted on the collateral damage being Oliver. Her absence had inadvertently caused this whole situation. The moment she left, Oliver started his spiral. He was desperate to find her. He blamed his alias, his secret for her absence. Bearing that guilt, he finally decided on coming out and revealing his identity. Then the whole world knew who he really was and that made him susceptible to attacks, like this brutal one.

She moved as stealthily as a shadow, avoiding security cams into his room. She stood for the longest time staring at the man she left to save, who was now motionless, broken and so hurt. Her eyes grew wide with the revelation that he was here. Her eyes clouded with tears as she moved closer. The room resembled a medical monitoring convention but she ignored all of that. Her emerald eyes focused on the love of her life. He looked so fragile. His beautifully etched body scarred by red welts and bruises, bandages and scrapes. The tears started to fall when see saw his face. He was unrecognizable. He wasn't her Ollie. What had they done to him? Her hand gently but hesitantly touched his cheek as she moved in to kiss him. He felt cold. This wouldn't have happened if she were there to have his back. Would he ever forgive her? He had to make it through this first.

She cleared her throat so constricted by emotion and spoke in a whisper, "Hey Ollie. God what did they do to you? I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. This should never have happened. I left to save you and the Justice League. I never saw this happening. It never showed me this. I love you remember that…I love you." She kissed him again, this time making her kiss linger whilst her tears fell on his cheek. She had to leave. Her mission wasn't complete yet. Oliver would be safe here, his friends would make sure of that. But she had to make sure that certain things were in place before she could return for the sake of the world. She left as silently as she came. Her role wasn't over yet. She couldn't break her cover now…even for Ollie. There was more at stake and she knew that their lives meant much more than their relationship. Their lives belonged to the people they protected. Ollie would understand.

smsmmsmsmsmsmsms

Weeks later…

The JLA were taking turns in keeping a vigilant eye on Oliver. They were afraid that there'd be further attacks. They were all keen to see their leader protected and up and around. They missed him. It just wasn't the same without his leadership, his witty remarks and his bantering with Carter. They needed him back. After a couple of weeks his vitals had improved, his wounds and scars were healing exceptionally well but he hadn't woken and that was causing Emil a great deal of concern.

It was Tess's turn to keep Oliver company. She walked in and saw Oliver in the same position she saw him last. Nothing had changed, well perhaps the bruises had become a subtle kaleidoscope. She placed her bag and her coat on the chair that sat in the corner. Then moved to Oliver. She looked him over and then with a sad pitying smile, she kissed him on the cheek. She sat in the chair adjacent to Oliver's bed and fiddled with her coffee, "Hey Oliver. I had such a rough day at the office. You know me…I can multitask but I can't juggle being CEO of two companies and handle Watchtower. I need your help. WOW! Never thought I'd ever utter those words. We need you back. Everyone's staying out of the limelight and they're all well. Well you know that. I suppose they tell you that when they visit. I'm rambling, aren't I?" She took a sip of her coffee and picked up the TV remote and pressed a button that brought it to life. "Well well there's that reporter again," said Tess as Emil walked in.

"Tess, anything interesting?" signaling to the TV whilst going over to Oliver to check his stats.

"Maybe…" she said raising her eyebrows.

She increased the volume, "An unexpected twist of events in the Oliver Queen story. Apparently we all owe him an apology. Here with me is Sally Price the girl who Oliver Queen saved that fateful night. Sally why did you run?"

The girl was barely 16 and looked so frightened. She was sitting with her parents, "My mum and dad didn't know I was out. I was afraid that…I was scared when the creep attacked me. He was going to rape me then Mr. Queen showed up. He saved me and I just ran. I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want my parents finding out."

"So what made you come forward now?"

"What they did to Mr. Queen was horrible. I saw it on the news. He was attacked and beaten because he saved my life. Now he is hospital fighting for his and it's all my fault. All the heroes that protect our cities need us to support them, not turn against them. When I heard my parents say _the girl should've stayed and told the truth_ I felt guilty. I knew I had done the wrong thing. He was there when I needed him, so now I'm here trying to set the record straight," she explained as her voice faltered as she looked at her supportive parents..

"I see… do you want to say anything to Mr. Queen, Sally?"

Sally turned her head and faced directly into the camera, "Mr. Queen, I've heard you're not doing too well and I am so sorry. I just want to say that I will be eternally grateful to you for saving my life. Our world would be a sadder place without our heroes, especially without you. Thank you Mr. Queen."

The camera cut back to the reporter. "Well there you are people of Metropolis, Sally Price a 16 year old saved by an outlaw. It begs to ask, have we got this all wrong? Will this be the stimulus to get the VRA laws repealed? Tune is tomorrow and witness the live verdict…" Tess didn't bother with the rest of her segment, changing channel but turned to Emil who had halted his work and was now staring at Tess.

"Do you think Oliver heard that Emil?' asked Tess.

"I hope so. I needs to know that the rescue wasn't in vain and that the truth was told."

"Good. The truth needed to come out. Maybe this will be the catalyst that changes public opinion and gets the VRA laws overturned," speculated Tess.

Emil walked over to Tess, a woman he was rediscovering, "I think you might be right. Let's hope."

The darkness was silent as his thoughts floated around. Bits and pieces flashed around him; Chloe, his parents, the anger on those faces and the girl. The girl, he could hear her voice. Her voice was pulling him to reality. She said _Thank you Mr. Queen._ He never did blame her for running and he never expected a thank you, but he got one. Oliver had heard everything and he suddenly felt the urge to fight again. He fought the darkness and the heaviness of his being. He was fighting for consciousness. He found the strength and opened his eyes. He blinked several times but all he saw was darkness. He moved his hand. The movement caught Emil's sight.

"Oliver?" said Emil turning to face Oliver. Tess turned in surprise but kept quite waiting for Oliver to say something.

"Oliver, can you hear me?" asked Emil still waiting for a reply. All he could see was Oliver's hand moving to and fro in front of his face.

Having heard Emil's voice, his lips parted as he tried to say something but his throat was raw. He tried again as he whispered, "E…mil?"

"Oliver…finally," said Emil. He noticed Oliver's eyes not converging. "What's wrong?"

"It's dark in here. I can't see a thing. Turn on the light."

smsmsmsmsmsmsm


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews…**

**Chapter 3**

Tess's eyes widen in horror as the reality of what Oliver just said hit her. It wasn't dark and the light was on. Something was wrong with Ollie's sight. Her disbelieving eyes turned towards Emil. They spoke a thousand words. Emil matched hers. The injury was worse then he had imagined. He took a deep breath, placed a hand on Tess's forearm, encouraging her to be calm, he needed her to be calm. He moved around so he could be directly next to Oliver.

"Oliver, just be still let me examine you," said Emil trying to maintain a certain level of professionalism. He flicked the penlight in and around Oliver's eyes. There was no response…nothing.

"Emil?" he coughed, his throat so dry and hoarse. But he continued, "Why are we in the dark? Emil I can't see…EMIL?"

Oliver began thrashing and shouting. Emil tried to hold him down, "Oliver stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" But Emil's grasp was no match for Oliver's flailing arms as one of his hands hit Emil square in the jaw, stunning the medic.

Tess was watching in horror as this tragedy was unfolding right before her eyes; the look on his face so desperate and so confused. He looked so lost and she felt lost, unsure how to handle the whole unbelievable turn of events. She saw Emil's struggle so she stood up, she placed her hands on Oliver's shoulder and his arm, "Ollie stop…please, stop!" Her voice was soothing and calm. His arms were still trying to reach out for help for something to ground him in the present reality; trying to make sense of what was happening.

He heard a female voice. Chloe? No her voice was deeper and smoother, like a beautifully aged scotch. His eyes darted wildly as his mind raced until he recalled the voice, it was Tess…his Mercy. She was here? He hadn't seen her. "Tess?" He turned to her voice and started grabbing her, "Tell Emil I can't see…please do something, Tess. Help me please."

Tess' heart was breaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks. She needed to be strong. She couldn't break down now, not in front of Oliver when he needed her the most, "Oliver, listen to me. Just calm down. Let Emil do his job and he'll find out what's wrong? Please calm down." Whilst Tess had Oliver's attention, Emil having recovered from the earlier blow, slipped something into Oliver's IV which instantly started to take affect. The young hero started to calm down still holding onto Tess. Her gaze unwavering as his eyelids started to flutter.

Oliver felt the chemical change starting to occur within his body. "Em..il…don't...se…date…me…pleeease," slurred Oliver.

Tess lightened her grip but she still hung on. He needed to know she was still there. Her eyes teary and desperate looked at Emil. He acknowledged her concern and moved closer to Oliver, gripping his shoulder, "Oliver I want you to listen to me. I only gave you a slight sedative because I need you to listen. The extent of your injuries were life threatening. We lost you twice. You've been out for the better part of three weeks. Everything has healed remarkably well. You also sustained severe head trauma. Now that you've regained consciousness, I'll be able to help but you must stay calm."

Oliver continued to slow his breathing although it remained labored. Tears welled up because deep down Oliver knew what this meant. He grabbed Emil's lab coat with both his hands and choked out, "But…I can't…see…"

Emil and Tess both felt his heartache. Their spirits sadly melding in this sorrow, "I couldn't assess the extent of your head trauma Oliver until you woke. Let me run some tests. I can't assess the damage until I have the results. But I promise you I will do everything I can."

Still holding onto Emil and trying to find a point of focus in the darkness that would become his world, "I…kn..ow." He slowly released Emil's coat. He and Tess fussed around him. She ran her fingers through his hair and down his cheek, wiping the tears off his cheeks. Oliver turned his head towards her touch, knowing she would listen, " Don't tell…the oth..ers. No..visitors…until…we

…know."

Tess nodded then after a brief a tortuous moment realized he couldn't see it, "Ok Oliver, Emil and I won't. It'll be our secret. Get some rest now. I'm not going anywhere." Then he and Tess watched as the sedatives took their full affect and Oliver succumbed to sleep.

Tess walked around the bed and grabbed Emil's arm pulling him away from Oliver's bed. Her voice trembling from what she had just experienced, "Emil…he can't see. What's happening?"

Emil shook his head, "I told everyone he had sustained severe head trauma and something like this isn't uncommon. I'll have to run tests. Tess for all we know it might be temporary so like Oliver said, let's keep it between us for the moment."

"Oh I know I was there remember," she said glaring at him.

"There's nothing else you can do here. He'll be out for several hours while I run the tests then I'll ring you and you only," said Emil.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsms


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The following day brought on a myriad of unforeseen events. Oliver had become despondent and withdrawn. Emil had been in to see him but the results were taking longer than anticipated. There was no good news yet. Oliver made no comment but he just lay there. Emil tried to coax him into responding but nothing. He knew what was happening, the onset of depression. Last time it happened, he had sunk so low it had taken Chloe's mastermind set up with Roulette to save him. But Chloe was gone, he was still an outlaw and now he was broken beyond repair.

Emil walked out of Oliver's room sullenly; head low when a familiar voice startled him out of his trance, "Emil?" He looked up and saw Clark's quizzical eyes staring at him.

Almost dropping his stethoscope he asked nervously, "Clark, what are you doing here?"

Clark noticed Emil's unusual behavior but answered nevertheless, "I'm here to see Oliver."

Emil could've just died. He didn't do undercover and he didn't lie but Oliver had specifically asked so he had to oblige, "Clark…um Oliver hasn't woken yet. It would be most unwise to disturb him."

Clark was growing even more suspicious of Emil's behavior, "I thought you said talking to him would help him come out of it sooner."

Oh dear, oh dear thought Emil. He did say that. He had to think of something to keep Clark out, "I did say that but we've just put Oliver through a barrage of tests and we'd like for him to rest…"

Clark wasn't convinced, "He's my friend Emil. I just want to see him. It's never been a problem before," said Clark as he started to push his way when a heard a cry for help. He couldn't let it go. He removed his hand from the door. "I have to go but I'll come back later," and he disappeared much to Emil's relief. So close!

Halfway between a relieved sigh and a nervous laugh, a jittery Emil turned only to find Tess standing at Oliver's door; one hand propped against the door and the other on the handle. But she just stood there. She didn't move; her face reflecting all the angst and hurt of the previous day. She didn't feel that she could face him but he needed her and she needed to be strong. He needed someone to be there, someone just to hold his hand, someone who knew. He moved closer to her and placed his gentle healer's hands on her forearm and whispered, "Tess?"

His voice broke the spell that had entranced her. Her glistened eyes widened and she turned to face him, "Emil, I didn't see you. How is he? Did he rest at all?"

"He slept all night. I kept him sedated enough to run the tests I needed. The results are on their way. I'm worried about him Tess," he looked at her earnestly.

"You have every right to be. Depression is not Ollie's best friend. Emil if the damage is permanent he'd have no reason to keep on living. Everything Oliver is, is reliant on his sight…Damn it Chloe needs to be here. She'd be the only one who would be able to help him," said Tess furrowing her brow.

"Her presence would indeed aid Oliver…but you're here. You can help him as well."

Over the loud speaker, "Dr Hamilton please report to the Radiology Department, Dr Hamilton."

They both looked at each other knowing what the call meant. Emil excused himself with a nod and Tess found herself alone again. This time she pushed the door open. She couldn't get over seeing him lying in a hospital bed. Oliver Queen was the Green Arrow and he was the CEO of Queen Industries, but here he looked fragile and so young. She moved closer and noticed he was free of the IV and the heart monitors. He had his eyes open but she knew he couldn't see her so she was careful not to startle him as she made her footsteps deliberately louder. She noticed his head turn towards the noise as his eyes darted trying to focus. She placed her hand on his arm, "Hey Oliver, you looking so much better."

He blinked a couple of times, "I wouldn't know I can't see."

She knew that was coming, the snarky remarks and the unrestrained anger and bitterness. "Oliver, I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but give Emil a chance to fix this. Don't give up before you've even started to fight."

Oliver ripped his arm from Tess' gentle hold and tried to reposition himself in the bed still trying to focus on Tess, "Fix this? Tess he won't be able to fix THIS! I know because I've got that feeling. The same feeling I got when Chloe left, the same feeling when I killed Lex and the same empty hopeless feeling I got when Douglas told me my parents had died. This is the feeling of inevitability and finality. It's done. I can't see. Everything I have worked for and everything I have achieved is finished, it's over. I can't lead the Justice League, I can't be the Green Arrow and I can't run Queen Industries. I can't be the person I was…I just can't," he finished raising his voice.

Tess' hand went to her mouth as she fought back tears but she wasn't going to let him give up on himself, "Firstly you don't know this is permanent and secondly Oliver Queen, the hero that saved me on that island is not a quitter. You can't let this beat you Oliver, you can't. You need to fight back."

"Why? There is nothing to fight for Tess. This is how it ends. Thank you for coming. You've been a great friend," said Oliver dismissingly.

"Thank you for coming? What is this a business meeting? No! Everyone has been by your bedside Oliver for weeks. Everyone has been praying and hoping that you'd be fine. We all care Ollie and we want you well and back with us," said Tess.

He looked straight at her, "Well it seems that their prayers weren't answered. I'm tired please leave."

"Oliver?"

"GO! Good bye!" Alienating his friends would be the only way he'd be able to manage what he was planning.

"No I'm not letting you do this. You are not getting rid of me. You need someone and I'm here. I want to help!" she argued.

"I've never needed anyone Tess. Count yourself lucky. At least this time I'm saying good bye," he said realizing the hurt he'd be causing her.

Tess' heart broke into a million pieces. Oliver knew how to hurt and maim not just physically. She couldn't stop the tears that started to flow freely. She had built an emotional resistance to Oliver Queen, but deep down he had been her first love and she still loved him so much.

The silence was deafening until he heard her sky-high heels click on the linoleum floor as she gathered her coat and headed for the door. He also heard her sobs and her heart breaking. Oliver extended his right hand and felt for the top drawer, he opened it and pulled out his cell. He felt for the numbers and dialed.

"Douglas, get the Chateau ready. I need you to come and get me from the hospital. I'll explain when you get here," said Oliver. He closed his cell and braced himself. His life was changing. He had survived on an island on his own for two years relying on his smarts. Now was no different.. He was back on an island and he was going to survive. There was no space for self-pity. It was time to map out a different course. He was resolute about his decision but deep down he hoped that Emil would bring hopeful news. The news did come and Emil informed Oliver that the optic nerve had been damaged beyond repair making the blindness permanent. He received the news with stoicism, which unnerved Emil. That very night Oliver Queen discharged himself AMA.

ssmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The morning after…

Dinah appeared on the monitor, "What do you mean he's disappeared?"

Tess seemed too lost for words, "Emil rang this morning and said Oliver checked himself out. I can't find him. I checked all the flight manifests, his hotels and houses, I've called all the people that would possibly know…nothing."

Then Clark spoke, "Why would he leave like that?"

Tess knew the reason but she couldn't tell them. It really would serve no purpose.

"Maybe after everything that's happened he needs some time to think," suggested Victor who was sitting next to AC.

"Or time to drink," said AC, recalling his friend's favourite pastime.

"No…I really think we've seen the last of that from Oliver," said Clark naively then turning to Tess, "Are you sure you've checked everywhere?"

It took a while for Tess to respond. The team was in disarray: having to hide from the public they were trying to save and now having lost Oliver. He brought them together and gave them a purpose. How could they manage? She finally said whilst busily running her fingers over the keyboard, "Clark I'm doing the best I can. I'm not Chloe!"

"No I am!" came a voice from the door. Everyone turned around and saw their diminutive friend standing in the doorway of watchtower looking so pleased with herself.

"Chloe!" said Clark, "What…where…you're here!" In a heartbeat he was holding his best friend, clutching her so tight.

She managed to raise her arm slightly, she tapped him on the shoulder and coughed out his name, "Clark…Clark ease up there big boy." The rest just looked on unsure exactly what they were supposed to be feeling.

Clark suddenly realized how tight his hold on Chloe was and let go. He stood there looking at her with his goofy smile, "You're ok. We thought…"

Suddenly Chloe smile turned melancholy as she returned Clark's gaze, "I know. I've wanted to make contact so many times but I just couldn't."

"Really? You were Watchtower, the heart of the Justice League, you disappear and go AWOL. You abandoned us Chloe. What makes you think you can just stroll in here and pretend all is good. So many things have happened and there is no going back. We have moved on and maybe you should too," said Dinah, her words dripping with venom and hurt.

The feeling was indeed consensual. AC, Victor and Tess all bore the same look. They were surprised that Chloe was standing in front of them, but their looks were that of betrayal. Before Chloe responded she searched each face for some respite but she found none. Suddenly the hope and the joy she felt entering Watchtower faded to regret and shame. However she was Chloe Sullivan aka Watchtower and she was going to explain this, hell that's what she was here for. She needed to tell them the whole story so that they could continue her plan to safeguard the world and protect Clark.

Before Chloe could defend herself Clark puffed out his chest and addressed the team, "You all know how many sacrifices Chloe has made for us. She doesn't deserve this. Let her explain."

"Always fighting her battles Clark," said Tess finally voicing her opinion.

Chloe steadied herself and pulled herself straight. She pushed herself forward past Clark so she had a clear vision of the group including Dinah on the monitor, "No Clark isn't fighting this battle. When Ollie was captured I was beside myself. I didn't know what to do. You were all unreachable and I had no way of locating him. I did the only thing I could at the time. I used Dr. Fate's helmet because I was desperate to find Ollie. But as soon as I placed it on my head, I saw so much more, more than I ever wanted to see. I suddenly had all this information and I needed to act on it and start putting things into place. The only way I could achieve it was to disappear." She noticed their gazes had softened and she saw flashes of sympathy. They had all been in her position at least once in their life. "I was counting the days when it would be safe to return because I needed to come home, I needed to put the next part of the plan in motion and I needed my friends. It's going to take a long time before you all trust me again, but I'm willing to put in the hard yards."

That last statement sealed the deal. She had won them over although Tess seemed slightly aloof. The team seemed convinced but she knew it would take much more effort on her part to regain their trust. They all sat down as they listened intently to what she and the Suicide Squad had been up to and what their role was going to be.

Hours had passed and she was exhausted. Her eyes kept wandering to the stained glass doors waiting and hoping for Oliver. Finally Tess noticed, "He won't be coming."

"Shouldn't he be here?" asked Chloe desperate to hear news of Oliver. This was 'staff meeting' day after all and he was their leader.

"You do know what happened to Oliver? The whole story?" asked Tess still not showing any emotion.

"I visited him in hospital after the attack," said Chloe as her eyes seemed to tear up. Then she realized that Oliver might have… "He recovered didn't he? I mean if he didn't the news would be all over it."

She didn't know. With all her resources and all her intel, she didn't know. "Oliver discharged himself from hospital early this morning AMA. Emil was beside himself. The first true break he took from watching and caring for Oliver for weeks and Ollie leaves, without a word to anyone. Total MIA," explained Tess.

Chloe couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had come back after having secured their future only to find hers in tatters, "Why would he do something like that?"

"Oh Chloe we both know Oliver. He let himself love you and you left him and he was destroyed. It brought back all of the memories of his parents' death, issues of abandonment and betrayal. So he closed himself off emotionally. He became a machine; got up, went to work, came home late then he Green Arrowed all night, protecting the innocent even though he was regarded an outlaw. There were nights where he'd pass out from his injuries and go to board meetings the next morning. He could handle that. It was the assault by the very people he was protecting that became the last straw. When I spoke to him last he was despondent, vulnerable and distant. I've only seen him once that way before, when you saved him. But you weren't here this time and I fear now it's too late. We've lost Oliver," said Tess wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

Chloe was frozen with Tess' revelations, "Have you looked for him?" she quietly uttered.

"Really? You need to ask me that question. I've searched everywhere, so has Victor…nothing. You walked in whilst we were talking about it," said Tess.

"We need to find him," said Chloe.

"Well that's the understatement of the year. How does it feel when the shoe is on the other foot? Oliver left for a reason. I think we need to give him some space. He is a big boy and he is resourceful. I'm sure he is not lying in a gutter somewhere," said Tess trying hard not to let the secret slip.

Chloe suddenly felt like her hold on Oliver had slipped. Tess was reminding her of what was best for Ollie, her Ollie. Dr. Fate's helmet had not shown her this. It didn't show her the devastating affect her disappearance would cause. But she nodded, "You're right." Both women nodded because they both loved Oliver and they wanted him back, in one piece.

smsmsmsmsmsms

Somewhere in the south of France….

Douglas watched Oliver sitting in his father's favorite chair, sipping scotch. The chair hadn't been used since Robert Queen had died. Oliver reminded Douglas so much of his father. This often brought tears to the elderly butler. Douglas had been Robert's butler for many years. But as Oliver grew he noticed that Douglas was more than that, he was a friend, a beloved and dear friend of his family. He was in his early sixties now and greying at the temples. He was portly but very spritely and agile and most importantly, he was kind and loving and forever faithful to the Queens, especially Oliver.

This latest development had shocked Douglas and pained him to the core. He had always been Oliver's silent guardian angel knowing everything the boy got up to. He was always there to pick up the pieces. But this was different. The damage was all encompassing. Not only was it physical but also the emotional fallout would be colossal. He knew how damaged Oliver was and how he was always trying to prove himself worth of his father's legacy. This was something Douglas was not prepared for. He had prepared himself for the violent but heroic death of his young friend, but never this.

The antique grandfather's clock rang ten and Oliver didn't flinch. He had arrived late in the afternoon and had just sat in his father's chair, refusing food but devouring his favourite scotch. Douglas quietly entered the reading room unsure how to handle this scarred, angry and hurting Oliver Queen, "Mr. Queen, it's late sir. Would you like me to help you to bed?" said Douglas.

It took a moment for Oliver to register. His voice small and quiet, he said slurring his words, "Douglas, I thought you'd gone to bed. What time is it?"

"Ten sir."

"umm…yes thank you. But Douglas please don't call me Mr. Queen. There's only ever been one Mr. Queen and that was my dad. Oliver will do," he said still staring into the darkness that had fallen on the room. The only light emanating was from the blazing fireplace that was keeping him warm and keeping him company. Douglas walked over and placed his hand around the glass Oliver was about to drop. He gently placed it on the table and grabbed one hand then with the other hand, he took hold of Oliver's elbow, assisting the 6ft4 CEO to his feet. Oliver didn't resist. He was too inebriated to respond in any way.

"Mr. Oliver this way. Tonight you have a good sleep then in the morning…"

Oliver stopped trying to locate the origin of Douglas' voice, "Douglas do blind men close their eyes when they sleep?"

Douglas was taken aback. Suddenly he was reminded of a 6-year-old Oliver, so sweet and so curious. His heart was aching for the young hero. Douglas knew he had to be strong. He was going to get Oliver through this. "Oh Mr. Oliver I don't know. You'll have to find that out for yourself. I think whether one is blind or not, fatigue causes our eyes to close."

"Oh." Satisfied with the answer Oliver started walking with Douglas' assistance as he continued.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, tomorrow morning I'll cook you a hearty breakfast and I'll help you get reacquainted with the house and slowly but surely you'll be moving around unassisted," finished Douglas. Oliver didn't say anything and they both moved up the stairs. They reached the master bedroom and Douglas sat Oliver on the side of the bed.

"Now shall I help you into you pajamas?" he said noticing Oliver swaying like a drunk on a pirate ship.

Oliver looked straight ahead, his eyes falling at Douglas' waistcoat. They were wet with tears, "Douglas all my life all I've ever wanted was to make my parents proud. I've worked so hard to make Queen Industries the multinational conglomerate it is. Then after the shipwreck I vowed to help the helpless and fight corruption. I've sacrificed so much, even the woman I loved and now…what do I do? I'm so lost Douglas."

Douglas looked down at Oliver and pulled him towards him and held him like a father as Oliver started sobbing, "Oh Mr. Oliver…you have achieved so much and you will continue to do so whether with sight or not because you are a hero and heroes are unstoppable. You will find ways to continue your fight and you will find meaning and purpose again. Give it time. Adjustment and hope is all that is needed and you have me." With that Douglas managed to get Oliver into bed and asleep, as he left with a heavy heart.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsms


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Over a year had passed since the VRA had been repealed and the Justice League continued with their work of saving lives and helping people. It had also been over a year that Oliver had gone MIA. However his involvement hadn't stopped. Funds were always available as was the latest technological hardware. He made sure that they had all the assistance they needed. He was watching (so to speak) over them making sure they could do their jobs without wanting for anything.

This was particularly hard for Chloe. Her search had been relentless. However no matter which path she took to locate Oliver, it would always end somewhere along the line. So after months of trying she stopped and realized that Oliver had chosen to leave and she'd have to respect that. She tried to draw on memories that she held dear, but the only memory that flooded her consciousness was that of him fighting for his life in the hospital. She had left to save him so they could ultimately be together and now he was safe without her. The irony of the whole situation was not lost on Chloe. Chloe had started her mission of helping meteor-infected people and Tess continued running LuthorCorp and being the public face and liaison of Queen Industries. Together they shared the Watchtower duties. They never mentioned Oliver, no one did. It was too tragic.

Until one day Chloe was trying to sort out the travel expenses of the JLA when she came across something that made her curious. She noticed that Emil took regular monthly flights to Paris using commercial flights. Usually the members of the JLA including herself and Emil always used the Queen Industries private jet. This was unusual if not suspicious. She never heard Emil talk about it. She was going to ask Tess first. She and Emil had become very close and they shared a bond that Chloe could not, for the life of her, understand. If Tess didn't have any explanation, she'd do some digging. Chloe was like a bloodhound; once she caught a scent she would follow it until she found the source.

xxxxxxxx

Tess had endured one of those days and she wasn't in the mood for anything but a glass of vintage Merlot. She entered her suite, kicking off her Laboutin shoes and headed for the wine rack when a familiar scent wafted past her and her mood grew darker, "Chloe I've had a bad day. It better be important." Chloe had already opened up a bottle of red and passed Tess a glass.

"Tess I came across a rather interesting peculiarity when I was going through the JLA's paperwork," Chloe said watching Tess carefully.

Tess took the glass of wine, swirling it and taking in the aroma, "And?"

"I noticed that Emil flies to Paris every month and he's being doing this for the past year," insinuated Chloe.

Tess shifted her weight on the other foot after having had her first sip, "And?"

"Emil is a doctor and **he** has been gone for over a year. Don't you think there might be a connection? Do think Emil knows where Oliver is?" asked Chloe; her strong demeanor faltering as her voice waivered.

Tess honestly didn't know but she'd often wondered why she'd never been asked to accompany him to Paris. This planted a seed of confusion and doubt in her mind. But she needed to play this cool for Chloe's sake. "There might be Chloe. I don't know. I know he travels to Paris and that's all. Emil is very quiet and reserved. He keeps a lot of things to himself. I know he has family there, maybe he's visiting a sick family member."

"Really? You don't think…" asked Chloe quietly.

Tess moved over to the kitchen island and placed her glass down, "Chloe you need to stop this. This obsession with Oliver needs to stop. If he wanted to be found you know he'd come back. It's time you let him go and move on with your life, find someone that makes you happy."

Chloe's never showed emotion in front of Tess but this time was different, "I had found him Tess. Oliver is my forever. I need to find him. I need to see him and tell him how I feel. I want to know why he left."

Chloe started to shake more from anxiety than anything else. Tess grabbed her forearm and spoke firmly, "I'll ask Emil Chloe. One way or another we'll find him. I promise. But are you prepared for the consequences? You might not like what you find."

"I want to see him…that's all. I want closure," said Chloe.

"Then go home and I'll see what I can do," said Tess.

Chloe nodded. She picked up her bag and left Tess pondering _what next?_

She and Emil had been keeping each other company for a while. They had no rules just an undefined relationship. She knew why Oliver had left but more than that she was in the dark. After listening to Chloe's theory, she came to the conclusion that Emil was in fact visiting Oliver. She needed to speak to Emil **now.**

She pulled out her phone and was about to hit speed dial when she heard the door unlock and a friendly, "Tess?"

"In here," she yelled. There he stood the man of the moment unknowing of the grilling he'd be subjected to.

He went in for a kiss when Tess pulled away, "Oh ok…have I done something?"

"Have you been keeping secrets Emil?" asked Tess cool, calm and collected.

The question was broad but Emil knew what she was really asking and he didn't know how to answer, so he turned from her and walked to the window that overlooked the Metropolis skyline, "I made a promise please don't make me break it."

Tess drew in a nervous breath, "So you know where Oliver is, Emil? Look at me. How could you keep it a secret? How is he? Is he coping?"

"Stop Tess. I'll answer everything to want to know. I told Oliver this wouldn't work, that somehow his friends would find him. Tess this must stay between you and me. I travel to France to check on him. I'm the only one he trusts, Tess. I know where he is but I cannot tell you. He is coping remarkably well. What he has trained and conditioned himself to do is amazing considering his…disability," said Emil.

"Why isn't he coming home? Surely he knows how much we miss him?" asked Tess.

"I remind him of that every time I visit. But he feels ashamed and insignificant, he feels he has no longer the right to lead the JLA and that he has nothing to offer. He has forged himself a new life Tess. We need to let him go. Oliver Queen will no longer be the Green Arrow and he has finally accepted that. Now it's time we all do," finished Emil.

She looked at the man who was slowly winning her heart and his monologue had proven the type of man he was. No matter the coercing, he would never betray his friend. Chloe had to find another way. "I know and you're right. I suppose I just wanted to know how he was faring considering the last time I saw him. Emil…if this is going to work no more secrets."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, having come up empty with Tess she decided to take matters into her own hands and investigate her suspicions.

"Oh hello I'm Penelope Cross and I'm ringing for Dr. Hamilton. I need to confirm his scheduled flight to Paris," asked Chloe.

"Yes Miss Cross. It is scheduled for 2pm tomorrow. Will he be needing his usual car rental?" said the unsuspecting receptionist.

"Yes he will. Would you make one available for myself. Thank you."

"All done Miss Cross," finished the receptionist and hung up. Chloe felt very satisfied with herself. In twenty-four hours she'd see Oliver and her heart couldn't stand it.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsm


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the year since the move to France, Oliver had beaten his demons, overcome his frustrations and undergone an amazing transformation. Nothing could keep Oliver down. He had come to terms with his blindness and had started a new international company specializing in medical research. The company called Roberts Industries was rivaling Queen Industries in the European Stock Market. Now his overall wealth was beyond comprehension. Life for Oliver was all about business and training. He had learned Braille and he had retrained in the basic martial arts focusing on using his other senses. He could walk around the Chateau knowing where everything was. But he had become a recluse. He didn't leave the Chateau...ever. It had become his home and his prison. But that had been his choice. Notwithstanding the restrictions forced on him by his disability, Oliver was making a true difference through his philanthropic endeavors. He was close to happy.

On a balmy southern France summer morning, Oliver had been meditating in the handstand position when Douglas interrupted apologetically, "Mr. Oliver, I'm so sorry but you do remember you have the President of the Banque de France coming in half an hour to negotiate the new terms for those environmental investments?"

Oliver calmly and precisely lowered his legs and brought himself upright. He leant over to his right side where his hand fell on a green towel. He wiped the sheen from his brow and then he looked (so it seemed) directly at Douglas, "How did I do?"

"Perfectly. One can hardly tell. Next time though try to keep the eyes focused together. Shall I prepare your shower?" asked an ever-helpful Douglas.

"No thanks Douglas. I'm quite capable and I will call if I need help. Please show him into the study when he arrives," said Oliver.

Oliver was harnessing every inch of mental acumen to limit the restrictions of his blindness. It was not going to stop him from living his life they way he wanted and it was definitely not going to stop him from dispensing justice. So he padded up to his room counting steps and he felt his way to the shower, turning on the water. Once in, the water flowed over his incredibly sculptured body. Instinctively he closed his eyes and let the frustrations and the worries drain from his mind and forced certain memories at bay.

He had come to France to start anew and to erase all memory of his life in Star City and Metropolis. Most days he was successful by keeping himself busy and constantly occupied. But there was the occasional day where a certain scent would remind him of Chloe and then memories and feelings would surface and Oliver would just slump in his father's chair and drink himself asleep. Douglas understood and never intervened. He couldn't and wouldn't judge. No one could understand Oliver's pain and anguish. His role was to watch over the boy he had promised to look after, to ensure that there was someone who would pick up the pieces and love him.

After having dried off, he walked into his wardrobe. Even though he couldn't see his clothes he still insisted on the best. France's finest would come to the Chateau, and dress him to the nines. They would often remark what a pleasure it was to create a suit for Mr. Queen who had such a formidable physique. The tailors would be paid handsomely for the service and a little on the side for their silence. His hands ran along the tags indicating which suit was which. He stopped on a cream linen suit perfect for a summer morning. As he finished buttoning up his jacket, he heard movement near his door.

"Douglas?"

"Mr. Oliver, Monsieur Deboix is here. Your chair is positioned exactly where you asked."

"Thank you Douglas," said Oliver whilst sliding on a pair of sunglasses.

He had done this many times before and the visitors had been none the wiser. Who knows how they'd treat a blind billionaire CEO of an emerging fledgling company. This way everything was easier.

Monsieur Deboix was sitting on a cast iron chair on a sweeping verandah overlooking the vast ornate gardens of Oliver's estate. Oliver walked carefully but confidently. Knowing exactly the number of steps and being fully aware of his body position he extended his hand and the bank president grabbed it. Oliver knew if he extended it first, there would be no doubt. The meeting was fruitful for Roberts Industries and the president went away confused about the deal he had made. Oliver just smiled.

As he sat enjoying the fruits of his labour as he felt a vibration in his pocket. It was his phone rang. He pulled it out, "Emil, ready for a spectacular weekend in France, mon ami?"

"Oliver I'll be there shortly. We need to talk," said Emil in his usual laconic tone. This time it was laden with worry.

"Ok. Shortly then," replied Oliver. This perplexed him. His visits had been going smoothly for a year now. He had family here and the pretense of his aunty being ill was working out well. It just made Oliver think, what on earth was wrong? The last time Emil had this tone was to inform him that Chloe had returned. Was this about Chloe?

He didn't have to wait long. Emil drove up to the outer gates. The beauty of the place took his breath away everytime. He keyed in the security code. The gates opened and he breathed heavily and drove in. This could be the last time he'd be visiting his old and dear friend. The security cameras followed the car, just as the gates were closing a slight and agile figure slid through and hid in the bushes.

Emil parked the car and was promptly greeted by a very warm and welcoming Douglas. She observed everything.

"Dr. Hamilton so nice to see you again. Please come inside. He is outside on the verandah," said Douglas.

"Thank you Douglas."

She just watched as the seasoned butler pulled an overnight bag from the car's boot and carried it inside, closing the palatial wooden door. She was on the grounds and getting to the rear of the property would not be difficult. Her heartbeat raced. Her instincts had been right. Emil was hiding something.

"Hey Emil, how was the trip?" asked Oliver unsure as to what was troubling his friend. He was so apt at reading people's faces but now…he just relied on the tone and inclination of their voices. Emil was worried.

"It's a plane trip. Oliver you look great. How are the headaches?" said Emil wondering how he was going to bring up the problem.

Oliver sat and Emil followed suit. "The headaches are manageable. What's the problem? Watchtower? Do you guys need more funding? You have carte blanch on that account."

"No it's not Watchtower. Everyone is fine however Chloe has discovered my trips and I'm afraid Oliver she might come looking," explained Emily nervously.

Oliver breathed in, removed his glasses and ran his hands through his hair, "I thought the background story would hold until she lost interest."

Emil shook his head in disbelief, "Oliver she will never stop looking for you. You know the reason she left. Do we need to go through this again? Why don't you stop this charade and just tell her and let the others know what happened to you?"

Oliver turned to where he thought Emil was sitting, "You know I can't do that. The rest of the team has accepted it. You need to stop her. I've worked so hard to put myself back together. I'm actually coping now. You know how hard it was for me. Everything I was, depended on my sight…without my eyes I can't do the very thing that defines me. I can't be Green Arrow and I can't be their leader. I couldn't stand facing that everyday while AC, Victor and the others rush off to help people I can't…there are days, envy eats me alive and the anger just grows and grows. Don't put me in that position Emil. Here I'm away from it all and I've learnt to deal with it. Believe me, this is exactly where I need to be."

Emil looked at his friend and finally acknowledged that he could be right. He had travelled the road to hell and back with Oliver. He was right. He was in a good place now and resuming his life in Metropolis or Star City would just destroy him. But he still believed that the others should know. "Oliver…I understand. If this place makes you happy, if being away from the team makes you happy then I'll support you but I ask that you consider this. I believe that the team should know that you're fine and where you are."

An exasperated sigh came from Oliver's mouth, "Why?"

"Seriously? You're asking why?" asked Emil. Oliver nodded. "Because my dear BLIND friend, the team is not the same without you. Yes, they save people and stop the destruction of the world blah blah, but something is amiss. There is nothing that binds them together. Remember, you found them, you saved them and you gave them a purpose. They miss you and they're angry that you left. Do you recall how you felt when Chloe left?"

Oliver's reaction was sharp and painful, like a knife slicing through his heart again, "How could I forget."

"Precisely. They saw what the people did to you, they saw they consequences that you bore because you were the only one brave and courageous enough to bare your secret identity for the world to see. When the people saw their madness over your attack and heard Sally's account of the matter, it started the downfall of the VRA. Oliver you were responsible for that," said Emil hoping to get through to his friend.

"And the price I paid? Too high in my books!" Oliver said raising his voice and standing.

Emil noticed the defensive wall go up and he knew there was no point furthering the discussion so he changed subject, "I noticed Douglas cooking up a storm. I'm going to get cleaned up." He got up and looked at his friend. He patted him on the shoulder, "Think about it at least." Oliver didn't flinch as Emil left.

Oliver heard Emil walk away and he sat and fumbled for his glass when he heard a smash. The crystal glass lay in a million pieces on the ground. Douglas came running out, "Mr. Oliver are you ok?"

"Get me another glass!" he screamed at Douglas. Douglas had seen this before and although it hurt him he didn't take offence. He had eavesdropped on the conversation and he understood why.

"Yes Mr. Oliver." He returned moments later. He brought Oliver's hand to where the glass was and the other to where the bottle of scotch lay. "Remember we have company, Sir."

He was about to leave when Oliver spoke. His voice so small and pained, "Douglas?"

"Yes Mr. Oliver."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't take it out on you and I shouldn't treat you so badly."

Douglas smiled sympathetically, "No offense taken Mr. Oliver. I understand how hard it is for you."

He poured his first glass and downed it. He took a deep breath and poured another, downing that one as quickly as the first when he heard something, some rustling in the bushes. He stopped and focused his attention. Not only was there rustling but now he heard breathing and footsteps. He stood up knocking over the bottle of scotch, _damn he thought_ then looked around swaying his arms around trying to find his bearings. He moved forward and tripped over a chair. He picked himself up as he fumbled again. He had lost composure and he had lost confidence. Suddenly he felt as inept as the first weeks at the Chateau. This time he didn't bother getting up. Douglas ran out and helped Oliver to his feet, "Mr. Oliver?"

"Douglas I heard something?" he said looking wildly around.

That's when Douglas noticed blood gushing from Oliver's hand, "It was probably the cat." Douglas looked towards the bushes and did indeed see a crop of blond hair. He'd deal with it later. He decided to hurry Oliver inside. "Mr. Oliver your hand is bleeding. Come inside and let me patch it up." Oliver felt the stickiness of the blood oozing down his wrist and quietly let himself be led inside by Douglas.

She stood behind the gardenia bushes watching her lover stumble. _He was drunk._ _Typical Ollie. Hiding because he has a drinking problem, she thought_. Now she was more resolute to face him. He didn't deserve her pity only her scorn.

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsms


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n A big thanks for the alerts, "favourites" and reviews. Enjoy the last chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

Dinner was a spectacular feast. Emil was treated to authentic local French cuisine and to the finest wines Oliver's money could buy. Emil looked at Oliver's bandaged hand, "You know I am a doctor."

"Douglas is a man of many talents," he looked over to where Douglas was sitting and smiled. "It's nothing. Accidents like these come with the territory. Douglas has tended worse."

"Oh like that time when…." and they spoke for hours until the 5 course dinner had been devoured.

"I'm stuffed. Douglas you outdo yourself everytime," said Emil patting his stomach.

"A cognac?" suggested Oliver.

"Of course…Hennessey Paradis?" asked Emil.

"I keep it just for you."

Emil avoided the discussion topic of earlier in the day instead choosing to focus on the new medical facility he'd run in Versailles, funded by Roberts Industries. They discussed Oliver's dealing with his new company and how now his net worth was embarrassing. Oliver laughed. They spoke about old times until late into the night when Emil stood, "Ollie I'm exhausted. Mind if I retire?"

Oliver smiled at his friend, "You know your way Emil. Sleep tight. We run tomorrow." He couldn't see it but he knew it was there, Emil's frown.

"Night Oliver." Oliver waved him away.

While the boys were talking, Douglas had his own agenda. He ventured outside quietly until he spotted the intruder. "Hello Miss…?" said Douglas quietly.

Chloe jumped out of her skin as her heart pounded furiously. She had been caught. "Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan."

"Miss Sullivan I have a plate of leftovers would you like some or do you intend to stalk the chateau all night?" asked Douglas with a wry smile.

"You're not calling the police?" asked Chloe ready to run.

"Goodness no. I know who you are. Please do come in. The boys are in the reading room far from the kitchen."

Chloe felt embarrassed but mostly relieves, "Ok I am a bit hungry."

He extended his hand, "This way."

She entered the kitchen. The place was incredible. It was immaculate, state of the art and so tastefully Oliver. "Mr. Oliver has impeccable taste. When he bought this he insisted on decorating it himself," said Douglas placing plates of goodies in front of her. "Now would you prefer wine or coffee?"

Chloe's ears pricked at the word coffee, but a glass of wine was preferable. "I think I'll have the wine thank you…?" waiting for Douglas to give her his name.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm Douglas, Mr. Oliver's butler and once butler to his father."

"How long have you been here?"

"Oh since Mr. Oliver bought it so long ago. He shared wonderful summertime memories with his parents here. He wanted to hold on to those by buying the chateau. He's nostalgic like that, don't you find?"

Chloe's face suddenly reddened and she nodded. Then placing her fork down, she looked at Douglas busily cleaning the kitchen, "Douglas?"

"I know that tone anywhere. If you want answers my dear, you need to speak to Mr. Oliver himself. I can't and won't get involved, sorry Miss Sullivan," said Douglas.

Wow! Now she understood why this unassuming man worked for Oliver. "Ok…tonight?"

"Best not. He is in a good mood and he's had a bit to drink. I know your discussion will not be a light one, so I suggest tomorrow morning. I'll prepare a bed in the servants' quarters away from the main part of the house, if that's satisfactory?"

"That's..I never expected this. I thought you'd call the police or just kick me out," apologized Chloe.

"Butlers know everything. I know your relationship and history with Mr. Oliver and I know you both need to sort things out. As much as I know the effect it will have on Mr. Oliver I think it's necessary for both of you to resolve issues and shed some light on some secrets. Mr. Oliver is lonely, even though he doesn't admit it," said Douglas looking directly at Chloe.

She was so amazed by his candid admission and overwhelmed by his honesty, "Thank you Douglas," and they smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun blazed in the sky as it welcomed the new day. Chloe woke surrounded by silk sheets, _so much for servants' quarters she thought_. She loved everything about the chateau. It was so Oliver. She felt her heartbeat hasten and anxiety grip her as the moment of confronting Oliver grew near. She showered and dressed and fixed her hair. Looking in the mirror she said, "It's now or never Sullivan. Tell him exactly how you feel about his selfish behavior."

She entered the kitchen and saw Douglas dressed impeccably in his suit, preparing breakfast. "Good morning Miss Sullivan. Hungry?" he said as he offered her a cup of deliciously smelling coffee.

"Not yet…maybe after," said Chloe taking in the aroma.

Douglas nodded, "You'll find Mr. Oliver sitting outside. Dr. Hamilton always rises after 10. You have plenty of time. Just…tread lightly. He has had a lot to deal with."

The final comment threw Chloe. But she nodded and opened the French doors that led outside. He wasn't there. She looked around when she heard splashing. He was swimming. She decided to watch until he noticed her. He swam for an eternity then he hung onto the edge and looked directly her way. She tentatively smiled but he didn't respond. She became agitated but she was resolute. She'd wait and face him. He pulled himself out of the pool grabbing the towel he had placed in the very same position he placed it every morning. The movement was fluid and so Ollie. He was a god: his perfect features glistening in the sunlight. Her heart ached, as did other parts of her body. She yearned for him so much.

He walked towards the several steps leading up to the verandah in measured steps. She noticed however the awkwardness he displayed when he got to the steps. He was disjointed and clumsy. He regained his composure and walked towards the table. His left arm wildly searching for a chair until it hit one. His fingers ran along it until he found the seat and sat down. Chloe felt suddenly unsure, as if she was intruding. There was no way he couldn't see her. She stood a couple of feet from the table. Her heart was beating faster. He wrapped the towel around his neck and soaked in the sun until…

"Oliver?" she whispered.

Suddenly she saw him become rigid as he drew up into the chair. She saw the movement and walked over to his side, "Oliver?"

He recognized the voice and his face flushed, "Chloe, what are you doing here? Douglas didn't announce any visitors." He kept looking ahead feigning indifference hoping he'd anger her enough that she'd leave. But Chloe knew something wasn't right. Two very stubborn people.

"I came looking for you. I needed to see you," she said moving in front of Oliver. His eyes darting about trying to focus but exaggerating the fact they couldn't. His hand stumbled for his sunglasses and he forced them on. Now he felt more in control. But the whole event wasn't lost on Chloe. She started to suspect and she felt herself crumbling.

"I thought the whole idea of leaving and moving to France would've screamed…I want to be alone," said Oliver coldly.

"Your actions speak loudly. But I wanted to hear you articulate the reasons for your desertion," said Chloe.

"My desertion? That's choice coming from you…oh no that's right, you **can** take the moral high ground because Dr. Fate advised you to. It was to protect and save us in the future. Oh our great savior. You and Boyscout make a great team! Gods determining our future. I'm surprised you even remembered or cared about mortals like me. I'm truly honored. But I hate to disappoint you Chloe. I'm not the self-sacrificing hero you thought me to be. My reasons are not that noble. I left because I got bored with the whole superhero stuff. It was time for Oliver Queen to move on. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to go and forget this address," said Oliver, still not looking at her.

She was hurting as his words cut like razor blades. Deep down she knew they weren't true but he spat them out with so much conviction that her resolve waivered but she was determined to stay strong, "Wow…I didn't know that's how you felt. I came wanting some answers and I guess I got them. So all those times we were together, the times we'd lay in bed and talk about the future; it was all meaningless. The inspiring talks you gave to the JLA meant nothing. The lives you saved, all trophies for your drinking buddies. Well Oliver I am sorry I disturbed you from all your debauchery and mindless wandering of the party scene. I'm surprised Emil thinks your still worthy of his friendship!"

He scoffed before she left and said, "He only puts up with me because I've built him a new Medical Facility in Paris. You'd know what that's like Chloe remember when you BORROWED money from me. That's all people want is my money oh and by the way my personal worth is over 16 billion just in case you want to BORROW more."

But before he could finish, Chloe slapped him with all her hurt and pent up anger. He had no way of knowing it was coming and it pushed off him balance sending him crashing to the floor. She stood there horrified. Her Ollie would've grabbed her hand but he didn't. He took it full force. He got his bearings and started to get up but all the furniture had moved out of position and he floundered. She saw Oliver, her Green Arrow, searching for something to lean against. She saw his eyes darting around. He was acting so strange. She extended her hand. He didn't take it and she pulled it back. He clumsily found the edge of the table and pulled himself up, wiping the corner of his mouth where he tasted the coppery flavor of blood. "Good got it out of your system, now leave!"

"Ollie look at me," she said sternly. He refused. He kept his head down.

"Ollie LOOK AT ME!" she yelled hysterically.

"GO HOME!" he grunted.

She grabbed his handsome face and turned it towards her. He fought it but Chloe was like a tenacious terrier. She held it, looking deep into his eyes and she saw nothing. "What colour top am I wearing?" she asked afraid of the answer. But none was forthcoming.

He slapped her hands away and turned he hoped, in the direction of the chateau. He took a few steps then stumbled as he fell down the steps that led to the pool. Chloe stood in horror, "OLIVER!"

He gathered himself and sat defeated. "Get out," he begged, "please just leave me alone."

"You can't…" Chloe just couldn't say the words. She choked up, tears started to stream down her cheeks and she started sobbing.

"See…no I can't Chloe. I'm blind. My optic nerves are completely damaged. All I see is darkness. Not shades of grey or shadows but total and complete darkness. Are you happy now? Are you satisfied that you've taken that small amount of dignity away from me? Is this what you wanted? Go and tell them that the Green Arrow is a cripple, tell them how the mighty have fallen and how I deserved it. So then I'll not only have your pathetic pity but theirs as well!" screamed Oliver.

Chloe stood holding herself. She feared if she'd let go, she'd fall to pieces. Her wonderful Oliver left because he was blind not because he didn't care about her or the JLA. How could life be so cruel? Oliver had already lost so much, more than a lot of people and now he had lost his sight, the only sense he truly needed and depended on. She felt his heartbreak, she felt his desperation and she understood why he had left. She watched him pant and fight to regain his composure, "What, **now **you're speechless?"

Chloe didn't bite. She edged herself closer to Oliver and eased herself down. He jumped at her closeness. She placed her hands on his cheeks, he tried to pull away but she held on and she kissed him. She felt him tremble under her hold. The kiss lingered as she felt him hiccup. His emotional walls were crumbling and he started to sob. He never really felt the loneliness until she kissed him. She drew him closer to herself and held him, "You left because you had lost your sight Oliver. You left because you couldn't face everyone's pity. There is more to you than your sight Ollie, you are more than Green Arrow, you are MY hero and the love of my life. You are more to your friends than money or leadership; you are their friend foremost. You were so wrong to believe or think otherwise. Come home."

Oliver's hands searched for Chloe's face. Her fingers grabbed his hands and placed them on her face. He felt her tears and he wiped them away. His fingers tracing her face, the face that he'd grown to love. He found a point to focus and pictured her green eyes, her smooth blond strands and that smile that had brought him to his knees. Then for the briefest of moments Chloe saw Oliver's eyes focus on hers, for a brief moment all the hurt and all the pain disappeared. His thumbs ran over her lips and he moved in and kissed her, "I forgot what it was like. I have missed you so much."

"I want you home. Please come home with me."

Oliver let her go and sat pensively, "Chloe they say eyes are the windows to the soul and mine are broken."

"I've always been able to see into your soul Ollie…always. I don't need your eyes. I know it's noble, loving and strong. Let me love you, Ollie for who you've always been, for who I know you are. You're not broken. You've already proven how determined and strong you are on your own, imagine what you can achieve surrounded by people who care about you," she argued placing her hand on his knee.

"I've changed, Chloe. I'm not the same man I was before. My dark moments are dark. I wouldn't inflict them on anyone. I'm fine here. I've got Douglas and I couldn't face going back. But you could stay here with me for a while," suggested Oliver, feeling for her hands.

"I could do that on one proviso."

"Really?"

"You let me tell the others."

"No." He was adamant and took his hands away and stared ahead, his heart rate quickening.

"Please," pleaded Chloe. He couldn't see her doey eyes, but he knew they were there.

Oliver was silent. He got up and straightened his lean body, wincing at the scrape on his forearm, "Point me to the house," he said curtly.

She got up and grabbed his hand, "Take my arm."

He hesitated then started in the opposite direction he had fallen down the stairs. She looked on, just like a mother watching her child and shaking her head. He heart was aching watching Oliver, who once had some much grace, agility and prowess, resemble a baby giraffe taking its first steps. She saw the chair and she saw him stumble right into it.

"Awww…shit. Bloody chair," cursed Oliver. Whilst rubbing his shin, he angled his voice to her, "Finding this funny, are you? You stood there and watch me walk straight into it, didn't you?"

Chloe was giggling now as she walked over and grabbed his arm, "Let me help you!"

He pulled it away angrily, "I don't need your help and I don't need your pity."

She huffed at his stubborn nature and grabbed his arm again, "You do need my help, we all need help and it's not pity you big dufus, I love you."

That's when she saw his head turn trying to locate her face and a slight smile appeared. It looked so perfect on his face. This time he didn't pull away, "Come on let's get that checked out," and she helped him back to the chateau and back to the extremely surprised face of a waiting Emil and a very please Douglas.

"Chloe?" Emil asked shocked at the presence of Chloe and, "Oliver?"

"It's time for a family reunion!"

smsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsmsm


End file.
